Colorblind
by GalaMD
Summary: Parecía imposible poder volver a ver el mundo en toda su paleta de colores… FUTUREFIC - SP 2ªtemp. Regalo de Navidad para hellopinkie aka SarahBD.
1. Red Light Spells Danger

_**25/12/09**_

_Pinks. Cuántos quebraderos de cabeza me quedarán por llevarme contigo sobre ff en Navidad…tsk tsk xDD Soy tan masoca, que espero que muchos-MUCHÍSIMOS, porque aunque las paso canutas para intentar superarme cada año a pesar de los bloqueos y de la falta de tiempo… esta amistad me supone un desafío para la práctica literaria y un compromiso para no abandonarla (regalo por el cual debo darte las gracias). Pero __sobre todo__, porque no hallo ilusión ni placer más grande que imaginar tu sonrisa o tu emoción o tus squees al recibirlos. Espero de todo corazón que disfrutes de estas Fiestas entrañables and all that jazz, que descanses, que disfrutes, que tengas muchos regalitos, que mi Peanut aparque el cinismo durante unos días y se contagie del romanticismo y de la magia. Que, cuando llegue, el paquete que te he enviado al menos te sorprenda. Y que este relato, por atípico que sea en mi historial, no te decepcione ni te haga pensar que debí haber escrito algo Might. También espero no cagarla soberanamente al estrenarme en el fandom xD no por mí xD sino por ti, que no querría traumatizarte ni desfigurar a unos personajes de los que te has encandilado tanto como yo. _ _Te quiero a rabiar. No cambies. Y no me mates después de leerlo. Y siento (again!) no haberlo tenido listo entero a tiempo!!!_

**Disclaimer **(de momento al final xd pa evitar spoilers): "The Mentalist" … es obra y gracia (no del Espíritu Santo xD que eso en un día como hoy es pura blasfemia) de Bruno Séller, pero todos sabemos la verdad: no tendría tanto gancho sin Simon para calzarse un personaje que le sienta como un guante hecho a medida. O el resto del reparto, que son los que dan vida y personalidad a una serie que, de otra manera, se hubiera convertido en un refritillo monotemático y repetitivo. Si cualquier elemento creativo de la serie me perteneciera, estaríamos viviendo la vida loca en LA, tiradas en la playa de Baywatch tomando piñas coladas xD

**Rating:** R.

**Género:** Drama. Thriller. Angst. Romance. Character Death.

**Summary: ** Parecía imposible poder volver a ver el mundo en toda su paleta de colores…

**n/A:** Eternamente agradecida a la fantástica beta que se ocupó de hacer de este relato, tanto al escribirlo como al leerlo, una experiencia más enriquecedora. **Sara_f_black**, mil gracias por tus sugerencias y consejos, por tus correcciones y, sobre todo, por aceptar mi encargo así de sopetón. Gracias también a mi madre, por aguantar las neuras durante el proceso creativo xD

* * *

**COLORBLIND**

**5. Red Light Spells Danger**

Just like I predicted, We're at the point of no return  
We can go backwards, and no corners have been turned.  
I can't control it, if I sink or if I swim  
'cause I chose the water that I'm in.

**(**_**What you're made of**_** - Lucie Silvas) **

_I will have vengeance.  
I will have salvation._

**(Epiphany – Stephen Sondheim) **

El portazo hizo temblar las columnas del aparcamiento, pero no su resolución obsesiva, enfermiza. Bajo la luz artificial de los halógenos, los ojos verdes de Teresa Lisbon relampagueaban en su dirección.

− No es que esté harta de tus juegos, Jane, ni cansada… que lo estoy. Física y mentalmente. Es que ya hemos pasado por esto mismo mil veces y esta conversación se ha convertido en un disco rayado que te empeñas en ignorar. No. Lo que estoy es decepcionada contigo. − le apuntaba con el dedo, acusadora, con tanta vehemencia que a pesar de su pequeña estatura y su complexión frágil, cada palabra le abofeteaba como el puño de un peso ligero −. Con tu falta de confianza en mí, en nosotros. En tu equipo. En tus colegas si no amigos. No puedes adoptar el papel de justiciero porque eso sólo funciona en las películas. Acabarás haciendo que te maten. Te necesitamos para atrapar a Red John y tú solo no tienes ni autoridad ni capacidad para acabar con él. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

El silencio respondió por él, que permanecía anclado a la realidad por una alianza en su dedo anular. Una exhalación hastiada brotó de sus labios, e inconscientemente acarició la culata de su arma reglamentaria al llevar las manos a la cintura.

− Es mi deber advertírtelo por última vez. No puedo permitir que nos ocultes información valiosa y que arriesgues tu vida una y otra vez por rastrear esas supuestas pistas. No puedo consentir que continúes con este plan maestro de venganza tirándote a las fauces del lobo de nuevo, Jane… Ni como superior, ni como amiga. Quedas suspendido de tu puesto como asesor del CBI. Si interfieres, tendré que detenerte. Y te aseguro que pondré todas las medidas a mi alcance para retenerte y evitar que escapes.

De acuerdo. Le había dado un ultimátum y lo había declinado por enésima vez. A su vez, él había tomado su decisión hacía demasiado tiempo y era un animal de costumbres. Más por cortesía que por decencia había expuesto con nítida claridad sus intenciones, así que aceptaba cualquier amenaza, cualquier pena que ella o la Justicia ciega que defendía dispusiera imponerle por sus crímenes pasados o futuros.

En el fondo, no podía sentirse abandonado. De no haber tenido el corazón anestesiado puede que la chispa de orgullo hubiera prendido la admiración que siempre había sentido por su rectitud ética y su nobleza. Era lo que la hacía tan…especial en aquel mundo de engaños, sangre y sufrimiento.

Desprendió el clip de su acreditación y lo tiró hacia atrás, sin miramientos. La tarjeta cayó con un golpe seco sobre el pavimento.

El gesto de renuncia pareció dolerle casi tanto como su agria despedida, pero Teresa era una mujer profesional y no bajaba la guardia. Se mantuvo impasible, asintió con la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

− Francamente, no puedo decir que lo siento… − murmuró, y lo hizo con una tristeza genuina que le resultó entrañable. Tanta fe, tantas esperanzas en convertir aquel trabajo, aquella relación, en el camino hacia su redención personal. Ojalá…

− Yo sí siento que…acabemos así. − fue sincero por una vez. Ella merecía escucharlo. Saber que nunca había sido un medio para alcanzar sus fines. Nunca hubiera deseado llegar a esos extremos. Nunca hubiera pretendido despreciar la labor a la que esa mujer menuda pero fuerte había dedicado devotamente su existencia. − Adiós, Lisbon.

Nunca hubiera querido renunciar al derecho de llamarla por su nombre.

Desvió la mirada al escuchar esas últimas palabras para no tener que marcharse con el recuerdo helado de la frialdad hosca y petulante en sus facciones. No obstante, líneas de tensión hicieron temblar su mandíbula; la laringe convulsionó en la garganta, elevando el tono de su voz, disimulando la humedad de las lágrimas en ella.

Abrió y cerró el coche, con suavidad en esta ocasión. La ira se había esfumado, reemplazada por el derrotismo. Arrancó el motor sin abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Tampoco miró por el espejo retrovisor mientras aceleraba. Incapaz de soportar el vacío en su mirada, las sombras que le envolvían a medida que el fulgor rojizo de los faros traseros se alejaba.

Mejor así. Era un hombre con una misión suicida cualquiera que fuera el desenlace, y, al margen de esa incertidumbre, sólo tenía una cosa clara. Que no estaba seguro de que Teresa Lisbon fuera una fuerza contra la que él pudiera combatir en el último acto de su vida.

Tan cegado por la sed de venganza, por limpiar su conciencia reetiquetando a la joven agente en jefe como enemigo, reparó tarde – demasiado – en que ella no era un obstáculo en su cruzada personal. Llevaba largo tiempo siendo un objetivo más.

Una amplia sonrisa se burlaba de su ignorancia desde el suelo que había ocupado el coche de Lisbon. Las marcas de rodadura corrían como lágrimas rojas desde los ojos pintados por su verdadera némesis.


	2. RedRiding Hood

**4. Red-Riding Hood **

_"Little girls, this seems to say / Never stop upon the way / Never trust a stranger friend / No-one knows where it may end / As you're pretty, so be wise / Wolves may lurk in every guise / Now as then, 'tis simple truth / Swee__test tongue has sharpest tooth"._ **_(The Company of Wolves)_**

− Shh… Despierta, Teresa. − siseó una voz, cosquilleándole el oído como la lengua de una serpiente. Apretó los párpados. La cabeza era una olla a presión, con un dolor que le martilleaba detrás de los ojos y se irradiaba hacia las sienes y la nuca. Sentía la boca seca como si hubiera tragado medio desierto de Mojave, la lengua con la textura de la lija y las grietas de los labios escocían al mínimo movimiento de sus músculos faciales. Le dolía el pecho y el brazo derecho. Apenas notaba un hormigueo en los pies, sentada como llevaba en ellos, de rodillas, sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo. Pero el dolor significaba que seguía con vida. Y nada más que por eso sentía avivarse los rescoldos de la esperanza. Sin el peso familiar y reconfortante del arma en su cadera, intentó serenar su respiración hasta recuperarse de la conmoción y poder repasar en su cabeza todo lo que recordaba hasta ese momento. La pelea con Jane. La llamada al móvil mientras conducía. Virgil pidiendo auxilio. El coche que la había sacado de la carretera… Dios. El dolor… Se obligó a agudizar la concentración, a tratar de identificar aquella voz aséptica, calculadora. Pero en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, sabía que si lo hacía, o si abría los ojos y se encontraba con un rostro descubierto, su destino estaría determinado. No temía a la muerte…pero necesitaba avisar a los suyos de que Minelli corría peligro. Jane había estado en lo cierto. Red John iba tras uno de los suyos. − Tsk, tsk… fingir no le servirá de nada, Agente Lisbon. Sé que ha recobrado la conciencia. Puedo escuchar sus pensamientos sin ningún esfuerzo, son como hormiguitas desesperadas por escapar. Le aseguro que jamás lo conseguirían, aplastadas bajo mi puño en un despiste. Así que le sugeriría que evitara cualquier amago de heroicidad y cooperara para hacer la transición mucho más agradable y…limpia para los dos.

_Tranquila, Teresa, tranquila. No pierdas la calma. No cometas ninguna locura_. Se repetía como un mantra.

Un bofetón la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par por puro reflejo y la cabeza le bamboleó de un lado a otro como la de una muñeca de trapo. No le quedó más opción que mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Conocía el perfil psicológico de Red John de memoria, del derecho y del revés. Tras analizar con cada nueva víctima, con cada nueva pista, los informes y la infinidad de carpetas en las quince cajas del archivo que llevaban el código de sus crímenes y la pegatina que indicaba que no estaba cerrado. Sólo había una persona en el mundo, aparte del propio Red John, que conociera a aquel hijo de puta mejor que nadie y mejor que a sí mismo. Y ése era el padre y esposo de dos de sus víctimas más célebres. Sin embargo, por deformación profesional, le era imposible dejar de imaginar su rostro, si es que eso podía tener alguna validez a partir de unos rasgos psicológicos.

Alguna vez había fantaseado con habérselo cruzado, con haber hablado con él, incluso. Quizás había sido uno de tantos mirones en la escena de un crimen a los que había pedido con tono intransigente se alejara del precinto policial durante un caso. O puede que _simplemente_ se tratara del solícito vendedor de seguros cincuentón y bien parecido que la tentaba con ofertas imposibles cada quince días. El cajero en el supermercado. Algún catedrático culto, elegante y desquiciado. Se preguntaba si, por algún casual, el brutal psicópata podía esconderse tras la máscara del chico apocado pero cortés que le cedía paso en la cola del Starbucks cuando coincidían a la hora del desayuno.

Pero nunca, jamás, habría esperado la puñalada en la boca del estómago que le fue asestada al identificar al verdadero Red John. La punzada de culpa por haber caído en la trampa. No pudo contener la arcada y el poco contenido de su estómago (café, ácido y bilis) le ardió en el centro del pecho y le alcanzó el paladar.

Él rió, como su sello, ante la tragicomedia que estaba protagonizando para él. Hubiera querido hacer jirones esa carcajada con sus propias uñas de no haber tenido las manos atadas tras la espalda con sus propias esposas. Hundir los dedos en aquellos ojos en los que había confiado ciegamente en otro tiempo. Cuántas traiciones… cuántas veces la habría utilizado como una ficha en su macabro tablero de juegos.

Debió interpretar el odio y la repugnancia contorsionándose en su rostro ó aún más la cara, desafiante, sorbiendo el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por su nariz. No pensaba darle el gusto de titubear, de mostrarse vulnerable por la revelación.

Como herido en su amor propio – probablemente había esperado una escena aún más efectista y melodramática–, Red John le apretó el rostro con una sola mano en un arrebato. Los pulgares bastos y encallecidos labraron hoyos en sus carrillos y sintió el regusto metálico de la sangre al hundirse la carne en los bordes irregulares de los dientes.

− Así me gusta. Santa Teresa, mártir por la Causa.

No había nada de paternal ya en el tacto de su antiguo mentor y jefe.

− Hablarás. Gritarás. Llorarás. O ya lo hará nuestro amigo común cuando compruebe por sí mismo que luces el rojo aún más bella que su desafortunada esposa.

Limpia la sangre que escurre sobre su labio superior tan sólo para mancharle la boca deliberadamente con ella, en un mohín carmesí.

− Es una lástima, querida. Una verdadera lástima que terminemos así, con lo bien que nos hemos llevado siempre. − procuró que el estremecimiento no fuera evidente; aún así la insinuación hizo que un escalofrío le erizara todo el vello del cuerpo. − Pero el señor Jane vuelve a confiarse demasiado y debemos recordarle que para jugar en esta liga hay que apostar, asumir riesgos a un precio muy elevado. Debemos homenajear a aquellos que parece haber olvidado que perdió por la misma arrogancia natural de que hace gala últimamente… ¡incluso para con los que se preocupan por él! Qué digo – más risas jocosas. – especialmente con los que quieren quererle, ¿no es así?

Se negaba a dejarse manipular, a delatar la verdad tropezando con los cabos sueltos de la red de emociones confusas y enmarañadas en que se había visto atrapada.

− Es más inteligente que tú, Virgil. No actuará a ciegas. No caerá en tu burda trampa…

− Oh… pero el problema es que se ha vuelto más humano, Teresa. Y la humanidad hace cometer errores, deslices… hasta a las mentes más brillantes, aplicadas y calculadoras.

− Aunque me matases ahora mismo, los planes de Jane no cambiarían. Descubrirá lo que ha pasado, te seguirá el rastro…pero no acudirá solo. Traerá a los chicos, refuerzos…

El asesino chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, divertido.

− ¿Aún creyendo en cuentos de hadas? Los dos conocemos muy bien a San Patricio, y – lamento traerte a la realidad – pero soy yo el único motor de su existencia. Vive para matarme y no retrasaría ese momento por nada en el mundo. Y mucho menos por cumplir con las normas…

−¡No le permitirán suicidarse viniendo aquí! Son buenos policías, los mejores con los que he trabajado…Averiguarán adónde ha ido más tarde o más temprano…

− Bien, bien. − la miraba como si estuviera relatando una fábula fantástica. − Cuantos más, mejor. Además, ¿quién ha hablado de matarte? ¿O de matarle a él, si a eso vamos?

− Sabemos quién eres. No dejarás que salgamos de aquí con vida… Exhaló un suspiro dramático.

− ¿Qué es la vida? Quitarla es lo fácil. Lo secundario. Sacar la basura. No tiene ningún aliciente. Lo interesante es la tensión, el tira y afloja que agudiza el ingenio, que acaricia la mente y ensalza los sentidos. Si ahora mismo tu adorado Patrick Jane echara abajo esa puerta y acabara con él, todos estos preparativos perderían su gracia. Mi trabajo perdería su propósito y significado. Y la fiesta terminaría tan pronto que no resultaría divertida… Déjame que te cuente un secreto, agente Lisbon: no hay espectáculo más maravilloso que asistir a la destrucción de un hombre.

− No te lo pondremos fácil.

− Desde luego... Si hubiera sabido que interpretarías tan bien el papel de víctima y que participar pasivamente en este juego de gato y ratón te iba a emocionar tanto, habríamos tenido esta pequeña charla hace tiempo, Teresa. − le fue colocando una mordaza, tan apretada que le hirió las comisuras de la boca.− Tranquila, esta vez no me hará falta mancharme demasiado las manos. − se las mostró, carne, hueso y su sangre bajo las uñas.−Patrick Jane siempre ha tenido el precioso don de ser capaz de autodestruirse sin ayuda.


	3. InfraRed

**3. Infra-Red **

_You'll see him in your nightmares,  
you'll see him in your dreams  
He'll appear out of nowhere but  
he ain't what he seems  
You'll see him in your head,  
on the TV screen  
And hey buddy, I'm warning  
you to turn it off  
He's a ghost, he's a god,  
he's a man, he's a guru  
You're one microscopic cog  
in his catastrophic plan  
Designed and directed by  
his red right hand_ (_Red Right Hand_ – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds)

_I'm coming up on infrared, there is no running that can hide you,  
Coz I can see in the dark.  
I'm coming up on infrared, forget your running, I will find you._

_One more thing before we start the final face-off,  
I will be the one to watch you fall,  
So I came down to crash and burn your bagger's banquet._

_Someone call the ambulance..There's gonna be an accident._

**(**_**Infra-red**_** – Placebo)**

− Vaya, Teresa, ¡pero mira a quién tenemos con nosotros por fin!exclamó, con exagerada animación y el rostro descubierto, levantándose de la mesa perfectamente vestida para una especie de cena macabra. Ya pensábamos que no llegaría a tiempo para nuestra cita, señor Jane. Por favor, tome asiento…

La expresión en el rostro del mentalista parecía cincelada en mármol. Fría, imperturbable, concentrada. Tenía la chaqueta y el chaleco arrugados y los rizos más revueltos que de costumbre. Había profundos surcos oscuros bajo los ojos, que mantenía fijos en su interlocutor, sin delatar ningún tipo de sorpresa, desconcierto o la esperable rabia de quien es traicionado por un amigo. Sin embargo, lo que hacía removerse a Teresa Lisbon en su asiento, era justamente la infinita calma en sus movimientos, en el asentimiento de cabeza que dedicó a Virgil Minelli. El asesino de su esposa y de su hijita. Como si sólo hubiera visto confirmadas sospechas albergadas largo tiempo.

− Buenas noches, _John_. saludó con tono seco, reconociéndolo abiertamente por su pseudónimo. − Jamás pensé que nos veríamos cara a cara…tan pronto. − Se acercó a la silla vacía que encabezaba el otro extremo de la mesa. Sujetó el respaldo con una mano, imprimiendo tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le blanquearon. Sin apartar la atención del criminal, ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado donde Lisbon contemplaba la escena en silencio. No le hizo falta preguntar.

− Estoy bien, Jane.

Bien, aunque jodidamente indefensa, con las muñecas encadenadas a la pata de aquella mesa y las piernas a las de la silla que ocupaba. Sin su arma. Y con un psicópata sin escrúpulos y con experiencia policial presionando el filo de una navaja sobre el pulso de su carótida.

El asesor del CBI pareció conforme con la respuesta a pesar del cuadro morado y negro que llevaba tatuado en la piel y no inquirió más al respecto.

− Esto es entre él y yo. No te lo tomes a mal, Lisbon, pero eres sólo una herramienta más en sus manos.

Virgil sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado lentamente y emitió un chasqueó la lengua contra los dientes en señal negativa. La navaja se balanceaba peligrosamente, arañando la piel sudorosa de su garganta. Procuró no tragar saliva, estiró el cuello instintivamente y luego quedó congelada en la pose por evitar cualquier movimiento en falso. La habitación empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

− Te precipitas al pensar que Teresa es un mero títere. Quizás sea una pieza clave en nuestra historia juntos, Patrick, al menos desde que se cruzaron nuestros tortuosos caminos. Quizás esta mujer entra en mis planes más de lo que crees…

− ¿Y por qué sacarla a escena precisamente ahora?

Estaba tanteando el terreno, tirando del hilo poco a poco, con sutileza.

− Qué manera de echar por tierra una velada íntima preparada con tanto mimo, Patrick, y teniendo el sitio de honor. ¿Ves? Ese es tu problema. Haces del trabajo un juego…¿y del ocio? Algo demasiado serio.

Patrick extendió las manos en señal de paz, sonriendo de medio lado. Sin diversión ni ternura. Tomó asiento como para contradecir aquella acusación. Sacudió una mota inexistente del impecable mantel rojo y entrelazó los dedos de las manos sobre el espacio ante él.

− Ya que me has hecho venir hasta aquí para el jaquemate, al menos podrías darme las respuestas que necesito antes de morir. Un último deseo, por llamarlo de alguna manera. ¿Por qué no dejarme directamente su cadáver como regalo en el sofá de la oficina? El sacrificio hubiera tenido más sentido. La humillación para mí, para el cuerpo federal…hubiera sido imbatible. Tu marca en nuestro sitio de trabajo, en tu antigua oficina. − evocó un hipotético titular en el aire. − Un golpe de efecto que te ganaría un puesto honorífico en cualquier manual de criminalística.

Jane hizo una pausa y encogió los hombros.

Mentalmente, Teresa cruzó los dedos para que cualquiera de las palabras moduladas con precisión por Jane tradujera algún tipo de código que alertara a sus chicos y a los SWAT por el micrófono– oh, Dios, _tenía_ que llevarlo prendido en algún sitio, oculto – de que les tocaba pasar a la acción.

Los segundos transcurrían con parsimoniosa lentitud sin que irrumpieran los refuerzos. Su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.

− Por eso me pregunto. ¿Por qué dejarla vivir? No será por contar con un testigo mientras la asesinas a sangre fría.

El tono escéptico, indiferente para con el destino de su vida, como si ésta realmente importara bien poco en el marco de su vendetta, cayó como una bola de plomo en la boca de su estómago vacío, hundiéndola más en la silla.

− Hay más alternativas, querido Patrick. ¿Por qué no… matar dos pájaros de un tiro? Terminar de destruirte. No tu vida, que de eso ya no te queda… pero hacer que se derrumben las ruinas que quedan del hombre que fuiste al acabar con ella de la misma manera en que despaché a tu señora y a tu pequeña. La dulce Lucy… aún conservo la música de su llanto a buen recaudo. Tan bonito como su sonrisa.

Jane apretó la mandíbula hasta que casi podía escucharse el roce de sus molares en el silencio sepulcral que llenó la sala. Tenía los ojos vítreos, sin parpadear, clavados en el rojo mantel.

Pero Minelli era como el predador que se aburre de la inyección de la adrenalina que proporciona la persecución y salta sobre su presa. Sediento. Hambriento. Directo a la yugular.

− Así, todas las mujeres…todas las personas que han importado algo en tu vida pasarían por mis manos, besarían el cuchillo. Vestirían el rojo que tiñe tu existencia…

− Jane… no le escuches. ¡Está jugando contigo, como intentó hacer conmigo!

Los labios de Red John se retorcieron en su cara henchida de orgullo, como las sonrisas sangrientas de sus pintadas.

− Es patético que un manipulador de la mente tan pagado de sí mismo como tú llegué a autoengañarse tan profundamente con algo tan banal. Igual de patético que creer que esta charada te va a salir bien. Que fingir que esto no te importa − deslizó la navaja a lo largo de la curvatura del cuello de Teresa. − hará que me lo trague y entonces deje de importarme lo suficiente para preservar su vida. En el fondo estás aún en pañales, Patrick Jane… sigues siendo el mismo espectáculo circense que eras de crío. Una maraña emocional, aprovechado e impetuoso en la toma de decisiones. Apuesto a que padeces de insomnio, arrepentido por haber permitido que tu vanidad me retara por televisión aquella fatídica noche…

− El insomnio es porque juré no descansar hasta atraparte, hijo de perra.

Jane no enseñó los colmillos, pero sí el esmalte de los dientes. Cualquier otro hubiera escupido al suelo directamente para no envenenarse con esas palabras. Pero no él, él sonreía, como su oponente, focalizando todo su desprecio y odio en los hoyuelos en cada extremo de su boca.

Todas las alarmas se encendieron en su cerebro. El sexto sentido de Teresa Lisbon le transmitió un presentimiento. La sensación angustiosa de que estaba a punto de ocurrir una catástrofe la hicieron intentar zafarse de sus ataduras una vez más. Por la brusquedad del movimiento, el metal de las esposas se hundió más en la carne y la hoja de la navaja puncionó su piel.

− … hasta hacerte pagar lo que hiciste a mi familia. A todos los que mataste, a todos los que manipulaste, todas esas vidas que arruinaste sin remedio… Juré que dedicaría todo cuanto soy, todo de cuanto dispongo, mi don, mi vida…a la sola empresa de evitar que volviera a suceder. Despídete, Red John.

La locura ensombrecía los ojos claros de Patrick Jane, resignado a la condena del juramento de vengar la memoria de su familia. La situación era crítica. El tiempo apremiaba. El hilo de sangre empapaba la parte delantera de su camisa. Mareo y nauseas en el afán por levantarse estando inmovilizada. La robusta mesa que no se movía un jodido milímetro, pero con el traqueteo y el tirón del mantel logró hacer caer las copas y la cubertería al suelo con un estallido.

− ¡JANE, NO!.

Su chillido rasgó la tensión en el ambiente y actuó como detonador de la secuencia de acontecimientos que se sucedieron a cámara lenta. Un clic metálico. El suelo tembló y el eco del vaciado de un cargador reverberó en sus tímpanos. Humo y pólvora en el aire, fuego en los pulmones, y cayó, envuelta la clase de niebla espesa que separa la conciencia de la inconsciencia.


	4. Red Sun Rising

**2. Red Sun Rising **

_This wicked city just drags you down  
You're with the red lights, your side of town_

_Don't say it's easy to follow a process  
There's nothing harder than keeping a promise_

_Blood runs through your veins, that's where our similarity ends  
Blood runs through our veins_

_Blood runs through your veins, that's where our similarity ends  
Blood runs through our veins_

_There's nothing believable in being honest  
So cover your lies up with another promise  
_**(_Blood_ – Editors)**_  
_

Juicio, jurado popular, juez y sentencia unánime. Pena capital por el asesinato en primer grado de 15 mujeres y una menor en actos de manifiesta crueldad, tortura y ensañamiento, por planificar y colaborar en el asesinato de tres agentes federales y por secuestro y agresión de un agente federal. Con el agravante del inconcebible hecho de que se trataba de un miembro de las fuerzas del orden en acto de servicio. Ningún atenuante había conseguido que rebajaran la sanción. Ni el as de los trastornos psiquiátricos que se sacó su reticente abogado de la manga, ni el cáncer de páncreas incurable que le había invadido, ni la cojera causada durante su detención. Aquel hombre, aquel monstruo reconocido por la prensa, resultaba demasiado peligroso hasta para permanecer internado en una institución penitenciaria de por vida. No era un simple tullido. El poder seguía estando ahí en su mente indoblegable, en el poder y la autoridad de su voz al sugestionar. El verdugo vio bajar el nivel de cada uno de los líquidos en las jeringuillas de cristal al ser inyectados en las venas del criminal apodado John el Rojo con las emboladas pautadas cronométricamente y en orden secuencial por la ley. Un cocktail letal. Tiopental sódico. Anestésico. Hipnótico. Narcótico. Adormece, priva de sentido, de la angustia del ser consciente de la propia e inevitable muerte. _(quizás la dilución no sea la adecuada para inducir el coma, a fin de cuentas. Rodar una coma al realizar unos cálculos puede ocurrir. Y el reo se retuerce sobre la camilla como un lagarto al que le se hubiera seccionado la cola)._ Bromuro de pancuronio. Paralizante muscular y, por definición, sinónimo de parada respiratoria. _(los espasmos que le hacen sacudirse y forzar las contenciones mecánicas comienzan a ceder naturalmente; el diafragma deja de funcionar y dejan de ver el pecho subir y bajar agitadamente; y, ahí está, el estertor, la mirada en blanco, la agonía que estremece involuntariamente a los testigos – familiares de sus víctimas – que presencian el ajusticiamiento a través del cristal)._ El cloruro potásico se ocupa del resto. Ocurre un cortocircuito y el corazón fibrila intentando recuperar su ritmo sin éxito. Se detiene la máquina y deja de bombear sangre al organismo. Ésta se estanca, roja, pastosa, pegajosa. _(no quiere ver la sonrisa que deja en el mundo incluso al morir)._ El ejecutor apartó la mirada y exhaló un hondo suspiro. Secó las lágrimas con sus manos húmedas por el sudor. − Elegiste el Estado equivocado para matar. − murmuró contra el cristal. Se volvió hacia el verdadero funcionario de prisiones cuyo puesto había usurpado por un rato. Susurró un débil _"ya está hecho" _en su oído y chasqueó los dedos, devolviéndole su conciencia. Algo confuso, el oficial observó su mano a milímetros de la palanca bajada y apenas tuvo tiempo de reparar en la figura rubia que se disculpaba por la equivocación de habitación, giraba el pomo de la puerta y se largaba. Se preguntó si alguien había podido indicarle por fin dónde se encontraban los servicios para los visitantes.

***

Patrick Jane se reunió con Kimball Cho en el corredor antes de poder sentir algún tipo de remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Le dedicó una mirada de gratitud, sobria y serena. El agente le tendió un pañuelo de tela y le instó a regresar con sutileza al habitáculo con el resto de familiares de las víctimas de Red John.

Nada más entrar, con la máscara de sufrimiento calada en el rostro, Van Pelt, la cándida Grace, le preguntó si se encontraba mejor y le estrechó en un abrazo sincero. Rigsby se limitó a condensar toda su empatía en un fuerte y viril apretón en el hombro.

Entonces, al examinar el panorama, sintió recompensado el ejercicio de la paciencia por primera vez en su vida. Algunas de aquellas personas lloraban de alivio, otros estaban en shock y siendo atendidos por psicólogos y paramédicos. La mayoría simplemente seguía mirando al frente cómo se desarrollaban los créditos de la película que acababan de presenciar. Desataron el cadáver, lo cubrieron en una sábana y lo sacaron por la puerta trasera. Y ellos seguían mirando el vacío, desafiantes, pero en calma, relajados. Capaces de volver a dormir sin pastillas a partir de esa noche.

¿Él? No, no estaba satisfecho, ni en paz con el universo. Pero aquellos cinco minutos y treinta y dos segundos habían mitigado su frustración. Teresa no habría aprobado su plan. Y llevaba razón… aquello no le había devuelto la vida a Rebecca o a su pequeña Lucy.

El dolor de la pérdida seguía ahí, sordo, continuo, pero los picos de impotencia e ira, la culpa, se habían desvanecido en el momento en que la línea se aplanó en el la confirmación del forense se sintió libre por primera vez en casi diez años. Casi vivo, o capaz de aprender a vivir con una motivación menos insana que la venganza. Como si un peso le hubiera sido retirado de encima de los hombros, y una sustancia oscura y densa como el alquitrán se desprendía lentamente de la suela de sus zapatos a medida que avanzaba por aquel pasillo estéril.

Por ellas le quedaban años de penitencia por delante, muchos otros pecados que resarcir y gente a la que ayudar libremente con sus habilidades. Y era consciente de que aún así nunca sería suficiente pago.

***

El sol orondo como una naranja, como sólo podía admirarse en California a esas horas tan tempranas, asomaba en el horizonte con extrema pereza.

Se había despedido de sus compañeros de trabajo a las afueras de la prisión, pero había tenido que aceptar el ofrecimiento para acercarle al sitio que quisiera. Les pidió tiempo para estar solo, y sólo aceptaron una vez que prometió dar señales de vida en la oficina al cabo de unas horas.

Realmente le conmovía su preocupación, aquella camaradería… no, aquella amistad. Los riesgos que estaban dispuestos a correr por él. Sus carreras, su respetabilidad, su propia moral e integridad. Habían ocultado el robo del arma de Lisbon de una bolsa de pruebas en el laboratorio, y habían maleado la realidad, estirándola a su favor, para encubrirle al declarar por triplicado que sus disparos habían sido en legítima defensa, estando él y Lisbon en peligro y los refuerzos aún en camino a la cabaña de Red John. Cierto que no había disparado a matar (no tenía tan mala puntería ni siquiera a ciegas) pero sí habría podido contener al asesino verbalmente hasta que llegara el equipo.

Eran lazos fuertes, en unas circunstancias turbias que lamentaba y hasta unos extremos que no estaba dispuesto a forzar. Pero, sorprendentemente, lo que habían hecho, había sido por voluntad propia. No hubo hipnosis ni sugestión, ni trampa ni cartón, en esa decisión común. Y esa confianza, ese compromiso, le arropaba como una manta con la sensación de pertenecer de nuevo a una familia, aunque fuera un tanto atípica.

Llevaba casi una hora dando tumbos por la avenida de Long Beach, con los pies descalzos hundiéndose en la arena aún fría y la brisa del mar revolviéndole el pelo. Reflexionando sobre los chicos, sobre el curso de sus próximos pasos, y huyendo de un recuerdo concreto. El de las palabras que le había espetado Red John en uno de los juicios desde el banquillo de los acusados, y que había tronado más como una amenaza ominosa que como un hecho.

Que en el fondo eran las dos caras de la misma moneda.

Sabía que había sido una burda treta por enfurecerle y hacerle perder la compostura delante del jurado… pero al mismo tiempo, le había recordado que tenía un lado oscuro. Terrible. Obsesivo. Pernicioso para los demás.

Giró la alianza de oro en su dedo anular, absorto en los reflejos que le arrancaba el podía controlarlo, tenía gente velando porque jamás ocurriera a la inversa. Y ahora también tenía esperanzas, el bosquejo de un futuro que empezar a construir.

_Eso_ era lo que les diferenciaba.

Sin pensarlo más, sacó su teléfono móvil. Pulsó las teclas de memoria. No se sorprendió cuando descolgaron sin tener que esperar siquiera al segundo toque. Su voz sonó torpe, ronca, humilde.

− ¡Buenos días, rayito de sol! ¿Marie's Donuts y expresso? Invito yo…


	5. Rosetinted Dawn

**1. Rose-tinted Dawn**

_I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand  
Please ta__ke my hand  
Please take my hand_

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

_It's so simple and you know it is  
You know it is, yeah  
We can't be to and fro like this  
All our lives  
You're the only way to me  
The path is clear  
What do I have to say to you  
For Gods sake, dear_

**(**_**Just say yes**_** – Snow Patrol)**_**  
**_

− Pero qué has estado haciendo…¿revolcándote en la arena como una croqueta? − preguntó, medio crispada- medio divertida, como la madre que riñe a su hijo de tres años al recogerle en la esquina del bulevar a él, una bolsa voluminosa y varios kilos de arena rubia enganchados del traje oscuro.

El culpable agitó la bandera blanca en forma de logo de su cafetería favorita, haciendo que más arena cayera sobre el asiento. Teresa Lisbon zarandeó la cabeza, examinándole de arriba a abajo por encima de las gafas de sol.

− Eres incorregible, Patrick Jane. − declaró abiertamente, mirándolo como si sólo tuviera cabida en un centro de chicos problemáticos.

− Ahh… ¡pero te gusta! − le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, de medio lado. − Así que no te quejes… − disimuló un bostezo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Empezaba a sentir el agotamiento acumulado tras semanas de tensión ininterrumpida.

La agente se quitó las gafas y frunció el ceño de un modo adorable. No sabía si atribuir el gesto a la luminosidad que jugaba con cierta malicia a cegarla y variar el brillo de sus ojos verdes o a la simple y llana preocupación por él.

− ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Estaba bien fingir normalidad y lanzarse bromas durante un rato. El flirteo deportivo de toda la vida encendía la chispa en la rutina de papeleo en que les habían embarcado hasta que estuvieran centrados y en forma para trabajo de campo. No obstante, en el último año había habido un cambio en la dirección del viento. Desde el arresto de Red John, aquellas 48 horas de hospitalización hasta que los médicos accedieron a concederle el alta voluntaria, la vida en los Tribunales… los dos se habían acercado casi sin darse cuenta.

Pasaron de orbitar uno alrededor del otro, del tira y afloja con que él ponía a prueba constantemente su paciencia, a un sentimiento de proteccionismo, posesividad casi, que les había roto los esquemas. Que les había puesto incluso en entredicho profesionalmente. Su proximidad había despertado (o alentado) mil y un rumores sobre affaires secretos y confraternización en horarios laborables. Y así todo, detalles como ése, que se interesara por él sin presunciones, sin prejuicios ni observaciones, sin presionarle para sonsacarle información pero expresando la necesidad personal de obtenerla... le hacían querer acortar el resto de la distancia que les separaba y acariciar la cicatriz pálida que tachonaba su cuello.

− Ha sido una madrugada dura, pero no he estado solo.

Enarcó la ceja, sin disimular su escepticismo, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Quizás con el roce había copiado algunas de sus propias habilidades y había acabado leyéndolo como un libro abierto. Mejor. No quería ser capaz de esconder nada de Teresa Lisbon. De hecho, una parte de él deseaba que ella averiguara lo que había hecho esa mañana, aunque aquello pusiera en peligro la…relación que tenían. Que podían tener. Pero sospechaba que ya lo sabía y justamente por eso no había querido acompañarle a la prisión.

Era una mujer muy compleja, su Teresa.

− Bien. Aunque no te acompañara supongo que sobra decir que…puedes contar conmigo si necesitas...

El hombre sonrió. Una sonrisa radiante, honesta, que le calentó el corazón.

− Necesito que me lleves a casa. − interrumpió, descolocándola por completo.

Sabía que Patrick Jane evitaba su mansión a toda costa por los fantasmas que la habitaban y que por eso había adoptado como lugar de residencia el sofá de la oficina. Que había hecho retapizar, por cierto. No obstante, el tono con que había expresado su intención de regresar allí era definitivo, el de un dueño decidido a rehabitarla y no limitarse a vagar por ella como un alma en pena.

− De acuerdo. Adonde digas… pero te suelto allí como un paquete y luego te buscas la vida. A las diez tengo que estar sin falta en la central, la burocracia me espera. − refunfuñó, rodando los ojos y recolocándose las gafas. Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. − ¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado para…volver allí? Todo está muy fresco aún, nadie te echaría en cara que decidieras darte un margen de tiempo…

− Tengo que hacerlo. Es mi casa. _Nuestra_ casa. − susurró, mirando con tristeza a través de la ventanilla del coche mientras enfilaban la carretera a Pasadera. − Ya he dejado que esto…dure demasiado tiempo. Debo intentarlo, al menos, antes de decidir si necesito desprenderme de ella. También alberga recuerdos hermosos, Teresa. −colocó su mano izquierda sobre la de ella, anclada en la palanca de cambios.

Ella volteó la mano y estrechó la suya, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera. No podía estar más orgullosa de él.

***

Cuando llegaron a su caserón, prácticamente la arrastró fuera del coche alegando que desayunar sobre cuatro ruedas no eran maneras. Y que necesitaba su ayuda – y la culpa era de ella por haberse ofrecido en primer lugar – para algo trascendental. Al final, a regañadientes y después de llamarle manipulador abusivo unas quinientas veces, accedió.

Permanecieron parados sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir en el centro de su recibidor, rodeados de mármol y granito polvoriento, de antigüedades protegidas con cobertores, de silencio y claroscuro. Le pareció que se encontraban en una especie de santuario particular. Aunque fuera una blasfemia por la cruz que llevaba prendida del cuello en una cadena que surcaba la cicatriz que le dejó Red John, aquel momento, aquel lugar, era su iglesia y su confesionario.

La luz que se colaba por la vidriera de la puerta principal arrojaba halos de colores sobre los rizos dorados y la palidez del rostro de Jane. Fue un lapsus ridículo, unos segundos en que el aliento quedó atrapado en el centro del pecho, y se vio obligada a desviar la mirada de la suya, que la había sostenido con delicadeza, pero con la misma atención apasionada que ponía en todo lo que le interesaba.

− Bueno… ¿qué era eso tan importante que teníamos que hacer? − preguntó, por romper la magia que les tenía a ambos hipnotizados.

Patrick ladeó la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

− Ahora verás. Pero así vestida no puedo dejar que me ayudes… − examinó el estado de sus propias ropas. − Ni yo tampoco; todavía podrán hacer algo con este traje en la tintorería. − le mostró el dedo índice. − Dame un minuto. La cocina está al fondo a la izquierda, pero eso ya lo sabías. En fin, ponte cómoda donde quieras. O donde vayas a estornudar menos.

_¿Cómo demonios sabía que era alérgica a los ácaros?_

Se forzó a cerrar la boca, que se había quedado abierta en una "o" pequeña y perfecta. Diablo de hombre…

Aprovechó para telefonear a la oficina y anunciar que se retrasaría. Van Pelt atendió la llamada y la excusó con tanta alegría que parecía que estuviese deseando quitársela de encima. "Tenía derecho a tomarse un día libre de vez en cuando" y "le notaba la voz algo tomada, así que era mejor que descansara". La confusión le duró los segundos que tardó en recordar dónde estaba y el estado de abandono de aquella casa y de su dueño. Le aseguró a la agente que se mantendría localizable en el móvil si surgía algún imprevisto antes de cortar la comunicación.

Extraía los altos vasos de cartón y los dulces, cuando escuchó las suaves pisadas de sus mocasines de regreso. Se había quitado la chaqueta y el chaleco, y se había desabotonado los primeros botones de la camisa, pero por lo demás lucía igual que minutos antes. Deslustrado frente a su aspecto impoluto habitual, con pequeñas arrugas formándose en el ángulo de sus ojos y una barba incipiente salpicando su mandíbula. Era probablemente la primera vez en que se le revelaba un Patrick Jane tan humano y natural. Sin la máscara de showman, sin fingir entereza ni la frialdad de un busto apolíneo grabada en sus facciones.

Dio unas palmaditas en taburete junto al suyo, invitándole a sentarse en su propia cocina.

− Se te va a enfriar el café.

− Nah. Aunque no lo creas tengo microondas. No soy muy amigo suyo, pero sé utilizarlo. − Pese a las protestas obedeció, dando un sorbo a su café negro. − Te he traído una de mis camisas… mi armario no es que sea demasiado variado, y te quedará enorme, pero no me parecía apropiado…

Teresa cogió la prenda y la depósito sobre la encimera, lejos de las migajas que pudieran mancharla.

− Está bien, Patrick. − pareció maravillado de que hubiera optado por usar su nombre de pila. No fue premeditado, pero teniendo en cuenta que los dos eran unos lobos solitarios que protegían infinitamente su privacidad, que la hubiera hecho partícipe de su intimidad era un honor. Y lo reconocía como tal. − En cuanto terminemos el desayuno, que Dios sabe cuánto hace que no pruebas bocado, recogeremos esto y me pondré la camisa. No sé qué tramas, pero te aseguro que no dejaré que esta blusa corra ningún peligro. Me costó medio sueldo el mes pasado.

Rieron. Compartieron un silencio confortable entre mordisco y mordisco de chocolate y azúcar. Se pelearon como críos por el último de los bollos en la bandeja hasta concertar que la vía salomónica era la más equitativa. Hablaron de todo y nada, encerrando en un paréntesis de olvido los sucesos de las últimas semanas y en especial de la última noche.

***

Efectivamente, la camisa de Jane le quedaba como un saco, a la altura de las rodillas. De todas maneras, estaba acostumbrada a heredar en préstamo viejas prendas de la universidad y del equipo de rugby de sus hermanos cuando les visitaba (que no era demasiado a menudo). Y no podía quejarse. Aquella camisa estaba limpia, fresca y, quería convencerse de que no había reparado en ello, pero conservaba el aroma distintivo de su colonia. Respiró hondo. Por lo menos esperaba que fuera suficiente para salvaguardar sus pantalones de vestir del peligro inminente. Dobló las mangas hasta el pliegue del codo para que fuera más manejable y salió del cuarto de baño, expectante.

Jane había estado alongado en la barandilla de la escalinata, mirando a algún punto indefinido de los metros que distaban hasta el suelo de la primera planta, pero se volvió hacia ella en cuanto la escuchó cerrar la puerta del baño.

− ¿Listos? −. Preguntó, y su intuición le dijo que la cuestión iba más dirigida a sí mismo que a ella. Como si el siempre confiado, orgulloso y obtuso Patrick Jane necesitara armar una coraza de fuerza para la actividad.

Asintió con la cabeza, firme y sin dudar. Suponía que, fuera lo que fuera lo que se traía entre manos, le intimidaba tan profundamente que se había visto obligado a recurrir a alguna de las pocas personas que le quedaban en su círculo de confianza. Eso la asustaba y la halagaba a partes iguales, pero no podía dejar que leyera ninguna de esas emociones en su rostro, gestos o voz, al menos no con facilidad. Si era lo que precisaba en aquel momento…estaba dispuesta a funcionar de muleta y para eso tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

Entonces él extendió su mano, y ella la tomó a ciegas. Estaba fría, ligeramente húmeda, así que inconscientemente trazó un arco sobre el dorso, procurando transmitirle serenidad. _Estoy aquí_, hubiera querido decirle con palabras. _Aquí, contigo, ahora, pase lo que pase._

La condujo por un camino dolorosamente familiar hasta la puerta cerrada de una habitación desnuda pero atestada de recuerdos. Su purgatorio en la Tierra.

A los pies de la cama infantil, dos brochas y la lata de pintura plástica color melocotón (el favorito de su esposa) que había comprado esa mañana antes de que le recogiera con el coche. El secreto celosamente guardado del que probablemente había estado debatiendo desde el alba si debía hacerla partícipe.

La cara redonda, ya de una tonalidad parda-negruzca como la herrumbre, sonreía perversa y desafiante, como lo había venido haciendo durante años.

Le observó de reojo. Su nuez de Adán temblaba, carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

− Está muerto, Lisbon. Pero no su obra… Llevabas razón. Eso sigue aquí y lo seguirá siempre…¿podré descansar alguna vez?

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, ahogando la respuesta agridulce que hubiera sonado más como un sollozo. No necesitaba su compasión ni su empatía ahora mismo. Lo entendía ahora. Necesitaba ojos verdes y manos blancas que guiaran su mano para borrar los rastros del rojo de su vida.

Teresa se acuclilló junto a la lata y, con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió levantar la tapa metálica. Sumergió la brocha en la mezcla espesa y el olor fuerte, penetrante, de la pintura lo inundó todo.

Poco a poco, mecánicamente, Patrick se fue acercando y se arrodilló junto a ella. Contempló la alianza que portaba en su mano y, no sin cierto esfuerzo, consiguió deslizarla y sacarla del dedo anular. Acarició el metal y lo introdujo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con la idea de guardarlo cuando todo hubiera terminado en el lugar al que pertenecía, junto al anillo de bodas de su esposa.

Tomó la brocha en esa mano y se puso en pie. Teresa había rodado el mueble para evitar manchar el cobertor o la madera, o para evitar siquiera que tuviera que tocarlos más de lo necesario.

Parado frente al dibujo infantil, que bien podría haber realizado su hijita si no se hubiera conformado con la pizarra que le habían regalado una Navidad para evitar desastres decorativos semejantes, volvieron a flaquearle las fuerzas.

Sintió el contacto tibio y suave de la mano de Lisbon sobre su muñeca, sus dedos acariciándole el dorso de la mano. El cabello oscuro rozándole el mentón, el perfume de su champú despuntando sobre el olor irritante de la pintura tan sólo porque casi no había espacio ya entre sus cuerpos.

Con el soporte que le ofrecía, familiar, inamovible, seguro…se dejó llevar. Deslizaron las cerdas de la brocha con suavidad sobre la pared, en una zona que no había sido mancillada, como si pretendiera demostrarle que aquella pared no le atacaría de repente. Les fue aproximando al círculo rojo y peligroso. Lo bordearon, lo cruzaron, lo invadieron. En dos brochazos le acortaron la sonrisa, en otro se la borraron del todo.

_Quien ríe último…_

Los ojos los arrancó él _(ojo por ojo)_, con furia y angustia, en un zigzag frenético sin ritmo ni concierto, arrastrando pintura fresca sin respetar el orden de las capas para que quedaran homogéneas. Les salpicaba la ropa con goterones en el arrebato de agresividad que descargaba contra la obra pictórica de Red John y dejaba regueros de pintura rodar como lágrimas hasta que inundaban el borde del zócalo y formaban pequeños charcos anaranjados en el suelo.

Lloraba y reía, histérico, con sacudidas que seguían el tempo de la brocha que había cobrado vida propia en su mano liberada. Escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Teresa, las risas rotas que también se le escapaban a ella. Por ella, por su infancia trágica, por el dolor de una niña con melena de rayos de sol a la que nunca pudo conocer sino en un depósito de cadáveres, por la cicatriz de su cuello, por la tortura, por Bosco. Por él mismo.

No se había parado a pensar por qué Teresa Lisbon necesitaba cerrar aquel _caso_ tanto como él. Tenía sus motivos personales. Y que hubiera carecido de la falta de integridad necesaria para, por decirlo de alguna manera, atajar el problema con sus propias manos la atormentaba. No. Teresa no era ninguna asesina…pero arrastraba la culpabilidad de albergar esos sentimientos homicidas frustrados en su interior. Ácido y azufre, veneno en el alma.

La detuvo con sujeción suave pero firme sobre el brazo tras dejarla descargar los restos del balde de pintura directamente contra la pared. La rodeó con sus brazos susurrándole naderías en el oído, contra los mechones oscuros que chorreaban pintura. Recibió puñetazos en el pecho y gritos que exigían que la dejara marchar, cuando ambos sabían perfectamente que, de haberle querido reducir, a pesar de su diferencia de complexión y estatura, lo habría conseguido.

La acorraló contra una esquina. Ambos hiperventilaban. Ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos. Se aferró a las solapas de su camisa como un náufrago a una tabla en el medio del océano, él a su rostro, imprimiendo sus huellas en las mejillas encendidas.

Jane dejó caer su frente sobre la de ella, rozando apenas su nariz, notando la calidez de su aliento en los labios.

Se preguntaba si era el lugar _(Dios santo, el dormitorio de Lucy…). _Si era el momento _(horas después de ejecutar a Red John). _Si ella se arrepentiría a la mañana siguiente o cuando la ofuscara en medio de un caso. Si directamente le dispararía en la entrepierna por pensar en aquello siquiera.

Entonces le besó. Un roce inocente de labios que le pilló desprevenido. Era un manipulador extraordinario, o eso se encargaba ella de recordarle día sí y día también. No le dio tregua para echarse atrás o pedir disculpas. Le devolvió el beso, suave, lento, tomándose tiempo para explorarla y descubrir su sabor. Memorizar la presión de su lengua y el contorno de sus dientes, deleitándose con el baile lioso de sus dedos enredándose en los rizos de su nuca. Profundizando para luego ser capaz de llevarla consigo siempre en mente si esas circunstancias no volvían a repetirse. Aunque era libre. Eran libres. Él ni siquiera era agente federal. Ninguno de los dos tenía en la recámara argumentos de peso realmente válido que consiguiera disuadirle al menos a él.

Dispuesto a hacérselo ver, una de sus manos modeló las curvas femeninas que ocultaba tras el corte masculino de sus trajes de chaqueta y que sólo dejaba ver, absurdamente avergonzada, en los contados eventos sociales que la obligaban a lucir vestidos de noche. La mano que empezaba a olvidar el tacto de la alianza, le acarició el rostro y la porción de hombro que asomaba discretamente por el cuello de la camisa desarreglada. La besó con pasión en los labios, en la sien, tras el lóbulo de su oreja, en el rastro de diminutas pecas que salpicaban sus pómulos marcados y en el lunar que palpitaba excitado con el pulso en su garganta. Una ristra de besos húmedos sobre la cicatriz del cuello consiguió abrirle los ojos y hacerla exhalar gemidos que recordaban a su nombre.

Era un tópico del que se hubiera reído con cinismo en otro tiempo, y ya no recordaba si lo había llegado a experimentar con su esposa, pero sus cuerpos encajaban casi a la perfección. La figura menuda de Teresa amoldándose a su pecho y entre sus brazos. De alguna manera también ella había captado el mensaje. Había conseguido coordinar los movimientos de sus manos lo suficiente para encontrar el hueco entre la piel de su espalda y la camisa, y ahora arañaba el espacio entre sus escápulas.

Los dedos expertos de Patrick encontraron en los botones de su pantalón un obstáculo y desafío digno, pero la torpeza surgida de la urgencia les devolvió de golpe a la intoxicante realidad de pintura y tragedia.

− Patrick… − susurró, en una voz ronca, sensual, que le deshizo. Entrelazó los dedos que perseguían la hebilla de su cinturón para detenerlos, le besó y luego se separó de él con reticencia.

− Ni se te ocurra decir que lo sientes o lo lamentas o una variación de esa canción. − advirtió, con la respiración entrecortada y la nariz enterrada en la melena morena alborotada. Hasta ahora que conocía su caricia no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había echado en falta las ondulaciones naturales de su cabello.

− Vaya, pensaba que sabías leerme la mente y resulta que te equivocas una y otra vez…

− Eres hermética cuando quieres.

− Pues déjame que te cuente un secreto. − se estiró para alcanzar a susurrarle en el oído. − Estoy esperando a caerme de la cama de un momento a otro.

− Quid pro quo, agente Lisbon.

Le interrogó con la mirada, sin entender qué intercambio pretendía hacer por ella. No deseaba nada de él. O mejor dicho, no deseaba pedirle nada que no estuviera dispuesto a darle, ahora o nunca. Sólo había dicho aquella frase facilona y pastelosa en un desliz, por quitarle hierro al asunto. Antes de que él se disculpara o la humillara de alguna manera, aunque fuera sin pretenderlo.

− La noche que detuvimos a Red John…− continuó − cuando creí que no llegaría…a tiempo. − tragó saliva. − Era yo el que deseaba despertar de aquella maldita pesadilla. Teresa, pensé que te encontraría como a ellas…

− Lo sé. Lo sé. − le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano, apreciando la textura áspera de la piel sin afeitar. − Los chicos me dijeron que casi tuvieron que arrastrarte fuera de la cabaña para que los paramédicos pudieran atenderme… Pero eso ya es historia. − sonrió, mientras le recomponía el cuello y los botones abiertos de la camisa. − Sobreviví, estoy bien. Física y mentalmente, a pesar de esa pequeña explosión de hace un momento… − carraspeó. − No tienes que preocuparte por mí, ni por nadiemás. Ni sentirte culpable. Al menos no en lo que respecta a ese cabrón. Patrick… si tú quieres, ahora podrás_ descansar_.

Quiso que fuera una aseveración, no una pregunta retórica. Quiso infectarle de confianza, devolverle la fe, la esperanza, esa soberbia que la volvía loca pero que le hacía ser el insufrible Patrick Jane que conocía y amaba, muy a su pesar. Porque sus propias esperanzas dependían de que aquel hombre volviera a poner los dos pies en tierra firme, de que se propusiera salir del pozo de ira, venganza y pesar en que había vivido sumido. Y ella estaba dispuesta a tenderle la mano para ello.

Como si realmente hubiera leído sus pensamientos en ese preciso momento, le apretó la mano y la acercó hasta sus labios para besarle los nudillos.

Tendría que intentarlo. Descansar de las obsesiones que le habían encadenado durante años y aprender a apreciar la paleta de colores que decoraba el mundo. Con el verde de aquellos ojos y los matices de melocotón de nuevo en su vida, el blanco ganándole espacio al negro de las sombras…quizás no fuera tan imposible.

TEH END


End file.
